In a modern motor vehicle, options are being increasingly provided for relaying vehicle data of the motor vehicle wirelessly to server devices outside the vehicle, so that a driver of the motor vehicle can access the vehicle data when he is not present in the motor vehicle. For example, such vehicle data is transmitted via a mobile radio link from the motor vehicle to a server device provided for this purpose outside the vehicle as soon as the motor vehicle is parked.
The network coverage of a mobile radio network can vary greatly depending on the parking place of the motor vehicle, so that it may occur that the vehicle data can no longer be transmitted from the motor vehicle to the vehicle-external server device when the motor vehicle has been parked in a parking place without network coverage.
US 2010/0240346 A1 shows a method of predicting radio dead spots for wireless vehicle applications. Information is provided as to dead spots of a mobile radio network. Using this information, a determination is made for an assumed route of the motor vehicle when the vehicle will arrive at one of these dead spots according to the assumed route. A wireless data transmission for a vehicle application is carried out such that it is terminated before the vehicle arrives at the particular dead spot.
DE 10 2011 118 706 A1 shows a method for transmitting data between a mobile terminal device situated in a motor vehicle and at least one stationary data network. A geo database is provided, in which historical values of radio interface parameters are stored for a plurality of locations and for predetermined dates. From this, estimated values are ascertained for future data transmissions. An estimated route of travel of the motor vehicle is determined. If a control unit discovers that an estimated parking position of the motor vehicle is located in a radio dead spot, the control unit provides information to a data service during the trip with the motor vehicle as to where the motor vehicle is expected to be parked at the end of the trip and when the motor vehicle will arrive there. In this way, it is possible to ensure that the vehicle position can also be called up from the data network via the data service even if the motor vehicle should be parked in the radio dead spot.
DE 10 2012 024 869 A1 shows a method for optimizing a mobile radio application of a motor vehicle. By a communication device, the network coverage is ascertained in advance for at least one route segment of a driving route of the motor vehicle. This should prevent the occurrence of a sudden loss of the connection.
What all of the procedures known from the aforementioned prior art have in common is that a particular driving route of a motor vehicle has to be known or at least estimated in order to ensure the providing of vehicle data of the respective motor vehicle through a mobile radio connection. If the driving route should be changed or if the estimated driving route is wrong, it may happen that vehicle data cannot be transmitted and provided across a mobile radio connection.
Therefore, the problem which the present disclosure proposes to solve is to provide a method and a system by means of which the vehicle data can be provided via a mobile radio connection in an especially reliable manner.